Computer graphics or computer generated imagery (CGI) can include still images or movies generated for a computing environment. The resulting still images or movies can be displayed to a user on various display screens, and/or can be used for processing and calculations in the computing environment. Computer graphics can be two dimensional (2D), three dimensional (3D), animated, and/or a combination of 2D, 3D and/or animated graphics.
In a broad sense, computer graphics describes almost everything on a computer that is not text or sound. Many media types utilize computer graphics including animation, movies, advertising, video games, and graphic design. Various computational tools can assist in the calculation and display of computer graphics.